


Статус-кво

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, The Devil You Know episode time-line, Unresolved Romantic Tension, implied ust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: На повестке дня — перетасовка Кабинета министров. Останется ли Джим Хэкер в Министерстве административных дел, пойдёт на повышение/понижение, или же примет приглашение из Брюсселя и уедет? (по мотивам серии "The Devil You Know")Альтернативное саммари: Сэр Хамфри совершенно точно не испытывает никаких тёплых чувств по отношению к своему министру... просто изменения статуса-кво ему нравятся ещё меньше.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 1
Collections: 💝 Тем временем в Министерстве фандомных дел





	Статус-кво

_Из личных записей сэра Хамфри Эплби_

Днём столкнулся в клубе с Арнольдом. Не ожидал увидеть его там сегодня: в офисе Кабмина, по слухам, горячая пора. Я всего лишь намеревался убить какое-то время в салоне до того, как станут известны результаты перетасовки министров, в спокойной обстановке — без того, чтобы Хэкер ежеминутно дёргал меня вопросами на тему думает ли ПМ, что он «справляется нормально». Откуда мне знать, что думает ПМ? В конце концов я сбежал от бесконечных расспросов в клуб. А вот секретарю Кабинета, пожалуй, мысли и намерения премьер-министра известны лучше, чем ему самому…

Арнольд благосклонно отнёсся к моему предложению угостить его чашечкой кофе, так что мы устроились в удобных креслах с высокими спинками у окна с видом на Мэлл.

А.Р. был в хорошем расположении духа, поэтому среди прочего я рискнул заговорить о моём министре и его шансах и дальше оставаться под моим надзором в моём министерстве. Арнольд едва заметно переменился в лице, стоило мне затронуть эту тему, но позволил мне изложить свои соображения до конца и лишь потом удивлённо покачал головой:

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это. Среднего министра снимают с поста в среднем через одиннадцать месяцев… А твой министр (уж прости, что напоминаю), по общему мнению, _очень_ средний.

С этим, естественно, нельзя не согласиться. И всё же… если говорить сугубо гипотетически, мог бы секретарь Кабинета, при желании, убедить премьер-министра оставить гипотетического среднего министра на месте, скажем, ещё на одиннадцать месяцев? Арнольд уверил меня, что ст _о_ ящий секретарь Кабинета, буде такое желание, может оставить министра на месте (то есть убедить ПМ в целесообразности этого) хоть на одиннадцать лет. По словам Арнольда, нет ничего проще — он только надеется, что я не передумаю потом, когда будет слишком поздно всё переиграть. Затем, снова приняв свой обычный непроницаемый вид и поблагодарив за кофе, он распрощался со мной, чтобы вернуться в офис.

О том, что Хэкером внезапно заинтересовались в штаб-квартире Европейской комиссии, я решил Арнольду пока не рассказывать: вдруг он решит, будто так лучше для всех (я имею в виду для всех, с кем стоит считаться, то есть для всех за исключением наших коллег-бюрократов в Брюсселе). Надеюсь, у Хэкера хватит ума отклонить их предложение и остаться дома. Мы с Вули теперь при каждом удобном случае, фигурально выражаясь, размахиваем перед министром «Юнион Джеком», всячески напоминая о долге перед народом Британии… Невероятно примитивно и — в случае Д.Х., всегда питавшего склонность к патриотической патетике — невероятно действенно.

***

Ближе к вечеру ко мне в кабинет заглянул Бернард. Я велел своей секретарше говорить Хэкеру, если он будет звонить, что меня нет на месте. Думается, поэтому он в итоге решил прислать ко мне своего главного личного секретаря. Я налил нам обоим по стаканчику виски и поинтересовался, как обстоят дела в канцелярии министра.

— Ну… Как обычно. Всё спокойно.

Б.В., кажется, никогда не научится скрывать свои эмоции.

— Вы нашли какой-то повод для радости, Бернард?

Он неуверенно улыбнулся, понадеявшись, видимо, что моя строгость неискренна.

— А разве нет повода, сэр Хамфри? Замечательные новости! Только вспомните, с кем нам приходилось работать раньше! а раз Джим остаётся…

— Бернард!

Пришлось отчитать его, как мальчишку.

— Простите, сэр Хамфри. Я хотел сказать… все в МАДе рады тому, что _господин министр_ остаётся.

Так-то лучше. Воспользовавшись случаем, я в очередной раз пространно высказал ему, что нам, госслужбе, по большому счёту личность министра не важна.

— Что сам министр… доволен решением ПМ?

На этот раз Бернарду почему-то вздумалось уклониться от прямого ответа:

— Не будет ли лучше, если вы сами его об этом спросите?

— Я спрашиваю вас, Бернард.

— Но вы же зайдёте к нему, чтобы поздравить? Он просил передать, что сам придёт к вам, если…

Я напомнил Бернарду, что не стоит испытывать моё терпение — особенно когда на моём столе лежат файлы сотрудников министерства для ежегодной аттестации. Его файл в том числе.

Только тогда он соизволил дать мне ответ, тщательно выбирая слова:

— Министр рад, что его не отправили в какое-нибудь проблемное или менее важное министерство. И немного расстроен, что не получил повышения. Но про Брюссель больше не вспоминает.

Великолепно.

Узнав от Бернарда всё, что нужно, я велел ему возвращаться в секретариат. Перед тем, как выйти в коридор, Б.В. зачем-то (очевидно, в одном из свойственных ему приступов дерзкого легкомыслия) добавил:

— Сэр Хамфри… В министерстве все правда ужасно рады, что министр остаётся. И ещё… мы все здесь в МАДе считаем, что вы с ним — на самом деле — прекрасная команда.

Определённо, виски ударил ему в голову. Другого объяснения его словам я не нахожу.

**Author's Note:**

> В моём воображении это пре-слэш/UST по отп (Министр +сэр Хамфри) — или даже осторожные складывающиеся в тайне ото всех отношения, хотя фактически тут не происходит и не говорится ничего такого... Канцелярская романтика %)
> 
> О названии:  
> Ста́тус-кво́ (лат. status quo — «положение, в котором») — «существующее положение дел».  
> Оригинальная фраза «in statu quo res erant ante bellum» пришла в современный обиход из дипломатической латыни XIV века.  
> Статус-кво может также относиться к тому, что люди находят взаимно нежелательным, но исход при любых изменениях в нём может быть слишком рискованным; в то же время они признают, что в конечном итоге может произойти изменение, влекущее за собой возможность достичь лучшего решения, но с течением времени.  
> (ВИКИ)


End file.
